Canadian patent publication CA 2,772,801 to Yjip Inc describes a trampoline including a frame and a jumping mat assembly that is supported by the frame to allow at least one user to bounce on the jumping mat. The trampoline also includes a sensor system that includes a plurality of sensors supported by the frame and/or the jumping mat assembly. The sensors are used to determine the status of a user or users on the trampoline.
The sensors are typically spaced apart from each other. A single bouncing load of the user triggers multiple sensors simultaneously. The multiple sensors can output different signals depending on the spatial relationship between the bouncing load and the particular sensor. The signals from the multiple sensors are compared to provide a location of the user on the trampoline.
Our international patent publication WO2014/098628 international patent application PCT/IB2015/055015 describe methods for measuring or interpreting an activity of a person or an object on a trampoline, which may utilise movement sensors attached to the trampoline mat.
The systems enhance trampoline gaming, and/or the use of trampolines for exercise, rehabilitation and the like.